


Do you Still Love Me?

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you face a late miscarriage, Dean comforts you.





	Do you Still Love Me?

Dean ran a hand over his face, trying hard to clean his own mind.

Grief.

He would never believe if someone told him years ago that he would be grieving over this.

You were laid on the bed, asleep. Your hand covered your still present bump. It was small - you could still hide it with loose fitting clothes - even in your fifth month of pregnancy. He often had caught himself dreaming about you large and round. His Omega, swollen with his pup. It was the life he always wanted but never admitted to himself.

The moment you told him you were pregnant, he was radiant. He told Sam and Jody, and basically everyone he talked to. It wasn’t uncommon for him to just be chatting with someone random – asking about cases – and just end up mentioning how he was going to be a father soon. Sam was so excited about being an uncle and they were even gathering a list of names, and even Jack was involved in the whole story. After losing so many people, the rough Alpha finally had everything he had dreamed for years in secret.

When you woke up bleeding heavily, he grabbed Bbaby and rushed to the best hospital with the best doctor. There was nothing to do. The baby had a malformation problem the exams couldn’t detect. It was destined to die.  _He_ was destined to die. He was a boy.

“Dean,” you whispered, and he looked at you. Your eyes were just a little bit open, staring at him. You hand was still on your stomach and you were begging for him to come could.  You needed him.

The worst part was pushing. You had gone through a sort of labour, giving birth to a  _tiny_  thing that looked like a baby but didn’t even move or had a heartbeat. You had accepted the medication they suggested for your pain and Dean could only imagine how much it hurt, because even after some serious injuries in hunts you rarely had those. He stood there by your side during the whole process and the 24 hours you had to stay under observation and when you fell asleep drowned in sadness and exhaustion, he allowed himself to cry. The tears were silent, only falling on his cheeks while he watched your own face while you slept, eyes red and puffy and a hand protectively touching your stomach.

“I’m here,” he whispered, walking to your side on the bed, laying down and pulling you back to his chest.

“The baby,” you whispered, sounding so lost and broken that he almost cried again.

You two had taken the decision of not seeing the baby. He knew it would hurt you even more and he couldn’t bring himself to look at the child you two had lost.

“I’m so sorry, alpha,” you whimpered, crying once again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he whispered, holding your chin do you could look at him. “It wasn’t meant to be,”

You closed your eyes and Dean kissed your forehead.

“We’re gonna get over it,” he affirmed. “It’s okay,”

You sniffed, your voice coming out in a whisper.

“Do you still love me?” you questioned.

Dean froze. Did you honestly think it would make him love you less?

“Look at me,” he said firmly. “I will never, ever, stop loving you! Do you understand me?”

You nodded softly and pecked your lips.

“Good,” he whispered. “Sleep now, you need to rest,”


End file.
